Mentiras e Recordações
by Litha-chan
Summary: - Shonen-Ai,Out-Timeline,Tragédia? - Sinopse: Uma mentira pode causar uma tragédia... Uma missão pode trazer recordações. Mas como essas lembranças são encaradas?


**Mentiras e Recordações**

**Título:** Mentiras e Recordações.

**Autora:** Litha-chan

**Beta:** Pipe

**Anime:** Gundam Wing

**Casal:** Heero + Duo (?!)

**Classificação:** + 16 / + 18

**Gênero:** Shonen-Ai/ Out-Timeline/ Tragédia (?!)

**Status:** Fic em Capítulo Único (Shortfic)

**Direitos Autorais:** Gundam Wing, série, foi produzida pela Sunrise e Bandai, e dirigida por Hajime Yatate e Yoshiyuki Tomino (criador da linhagem). Todos os diretos são reservados aos seus produtores & criadores.

**Sinopse: **_Uma mentira pode causar uma tragédia... Uma missão pode trazer recordações. Mas como essas lembranças são encaradas?_

**ooo**

* * *

.

**Mentiras e Recordações**

-

A manhã estava perfeitamente ensolarada, com a brisa matutina balançando os cabelos curtos acobreados juntamente com o jornal local intitulado _Times Sanc_.

Recostado a uma espreguiçadeira a beira da praia particular, um jovem de família aristocrática se banhava completamente desnudo pelos raios solares. Ignorando que tal hábito não deveria ser condizente para o herdeiro da família Kusherenada.

Sua atenção estava tão absorta na leitura, que não se mantinha plenamente atento aos acontecimentos a sua volta, como passos na areia. Só se deu conta que não se encontrava sozinho, e que não era nenhum de seus empregos, quando captou ainda se aproximando, mas já dentro de seu campo de visão, uma pequena criança.

Pego desprevenido, Treize apenas conseguiu pensar em se cobrir com as folhas do _Times Sanc_, pousando-o sobre seu membro, relaxado, adormecido. Seus olhos estavam receosos. Ser visto desnudo por uma criança inocente era constrangedor.

Ajeitando-se na espreguiçadeira da melhor forma possível, observou o jovem menino. O pequeno possuía os cabelos achocolatados que pareciam bagunçados naturalmente, seus olhos continham um tom de azul intenso, o que demonstrava que o menino não era de descendência puramente asiática.

Pigarreando, pois já se sentia desconfortável com aqueles olhos azuis intensos sobre si, e com o silêncio que os rodeavam, Treize deixou sua voz branda e amigável ser ouvida pelo jovem...

"Bom dia jovem, o que faz sozinho por aqui? É uma praia particular...", Notou que o pequeno garoto não estava mais encarando-o, mas sim o jornal pousado sobre sua parte íntima. "Onde está o seu responsável?"

O menor ignorou completamente a tentativa de ser gentil do homem. Sua voz infantil, mas levemente rouca para uma criança e anasalada pode ser ouvida...

"O que é que você tem ai embaixo do jornal?", Apontava para o meio de informação. Seus olhos cravados nas folhas.

Treize engoliu em seco, sentindo-se encurralado pela situação ímpar. Afinal, nunca havia sido pego por uma criança completamente sem suas vestes, e muito menos fôra questionado de forma tão... Inocente.

"Humm... Um passarinho...".

Longos segundos se passaram após sua resposta e o silêncio já estava começando a deixar Treize ainda mais constrangido.

Um suspiro longo lhe escapou dos lábios ao se dar conta que o jovem menino havia se virado e se afastava, andando pelo que parecia ser o caminho que tinha vindo. Encostando a cabeça no acolchoado da espreguiçadeira, Treize ficou encarando o céu azul claro, e em poucos minutos o sono lhe envolveu.

**ooo**

"O que... Onde estou? Meu Deus, que dor insuportável!".

Treize acordara desnorteado, sentindo uma dor horrível se irradiando por seu corpo, vendo que estava em um quarto completamente branco, e que ao lado de sua cama se encontravam o que pareciam médicos e policiais.

Uma médica se aproximou da beira da cama, pousando a mão delicada sobre o ombro do jovem.

"Acalme-se Senhor Kusherenada. O senhor está em um dos melhores hospitais de Sanc, já foi medicado e estamos cuidando de seus ferimentos".

O jovem de olhos azuis claro franziu o cenho, não conseguindo entender o que realmente estava fazendo ali e nem porque sentia como seu corpo, da cintura até os joelhos, estivesse em chamas.

Os policias se aproximaram, cada um com seu bloco de anotações, prontos para questionar o ocorrido.

"Senhor Kusherenada, lamentamos o ocorrido...", O guarda mordeu o lábio inferior e prosseguiu. "... Mas gostaríamos de lhe fazer algumas perguntas sobre o incidente...".

Treize respirou fundo, tentando se lembrar perfeitamente do que poderia tê-lo levado até o hospital e principalmente naquele estado.

"Sinceramente eu não faço idéia, senhor policial. O que eu me lembro, é de estar em minha praia particular, lendo o jornal matinal de _Times Sanc_ desnudo, e sei que é um péssimo hábito este meu...", Pontuou, pinçando com os dedos a ponte entre os olhos.

"Prossiga, por favor.", Um dos policiais falou, pronto a anotar dados úteis que o jovem viesse a dizer.

"... E de repente surgiu um menino com descendência asiática. Como eu estava constrangido, tampei minhas partes com o jornal e o menino ficou me encarando por alguns minutos antes de me questionar o que eu tinha debaixo do jornal...", Suspirou profundamente e voltou a encarar os policiais. "Depois disso ele foi embora, acabei pegando no sono e agora estou aqui. É só isso que me lembro!". Afundou a cabeça no travesseiro, desolado.

Os policias se olharam, posteriormente lançando um olhar para a médica e os três tentavam manter a seriedade.

"Senhor Kusherenada, agradecemos pela sua colaboração, e entraremos em contato tão logo localizemos a criança para esclarecimento dos fatos.".

Os policiais se retiraram, e Treize, sentindo o efeito dos remédios em si aplicados, começa a sentir seus olhos pesando e acaba por adormecer.

**ooo**

_Dez anos depois, em uma das instalações da OZ..._

Treize estava sentado em uma de suas poltronas, encarando olhos azuis intensos juntamente com um cano de pistola.

O momento não poderia ser o pior possível, estava para se retirar do local, a base havia sido invadida pelos pilotos Gundans e sua vida deveria ser preservada. Infelizmente fora pego bem no momento em que pretendia sair da sala. Não poderia simplesmente abandonar o local e deixar provas perigosas de suas reais intenções e agora estava encurralado, na mira de um dos inimigos.

O jovem à sua frente não lhe dizia nada, apenas o encarava intensamente, apontando-lhe aquela pistola.

Desafiando os limites, Treize suspirou. Detestava ser encarado daquela forma.

"Se pretende atirar, melhor que o faça logo, não acha mesmo?", Tombou a cabeça com o cenho franzido.

O jovem a sua frente também tombou a cabeça, seus olhos perscrutando por completo o corpo do homem mais velho.

"Levante-se!", Ordenou rouco, sacando um aparelho de dentro de uma diminuta bolsa presa ao seu spandex, digitando algo freneticamente no mesmo.

Treize bufou diante da ordem. Receber um comando de um jovem rapaz não era algo de seu agrado. E acabou por se assustar quando somente percebera que o moreno se aproximara de si tão rapidamente, quando o jovem estava já algemando um de seus punhos, puxando-o para perto de uma barra de ferro ao fundo da sala.

Treize tentou se soltar, mas era impossível. Seus olhos buscaram os azuis intensos, notando pela primeira vez um diminuto sorriso delinear aqueles lábios.

O líder da OZ por breves segundos encarava o outro ao mesmo tempo em que era observado. Sentiu os olhos azuis novamente pairar por todo o seu corpo e o sorriso se alargar mais ainda quando aquele olhar parou por sobre suas partes íntimas.

Instantaneamente arregalou os olhos em descrença e seu queixo pendeu. Não teve tempo de comentar nada, apenas pôde ouvir risos ensandecidos ecoando pela porta em que o jovem de cabelos achocolatados e bagunçados desaparecia.

**ooo**

"Heero, por que demorou tanto? O que você estava fazendo com Kusherenada?", O americano questionava curioso o outro, até porque era a primeira vez que via naquele rosto sempre sisudo, um sorriso.

"Humm... Eu estava me recordando...", Comentou enquanto vestia o traje de vôo.

Duo elevou uma de suas sobrancelhas, cruzando os braços à frente do tórax enquanto mantinha-se encarando o outro.

"Recordando o quê exatamente?".

Suspirando, notando que ainda podiam desfrutar de alguns minutos, Heero se sentou e apontou uma pedra a sua frente para que Duo também se sentasse.

"Você bem sabe Duo, eu não sou de ter lembranças de quando era mais jovem...", Viu o americano acenar com a cabeça, olhando curioso pelo que poderia vir a descobrir sobre um Heero mais novo, "... Então, quando estive frente a frente com Treize naquela sala, eu tive um flash de lembrança. Algo que estava bem no fundo da minha mente e que... Confesso, é engraçado...". Segurou uma risada.

Duo não estava acreditando. Ver Heero rindo normalmente era uma coisa bem diferente. Rara por assim dizer.

"E o que você recordou ao ficar frente a frente com Treize?", Mordia o canto da boca por se corroer de curiosidade.

"Há um tempo atrás, quando eu... Eu acho que estava com uns cinco ou seis anos, estava vagando por uma praia perto de Sanc. Odin estava tratando de alguns assuntos por lá e acabou se distraindo. Como me vi solto, fui andar pela praia. Depois de caminhar bastante e passar por umas cercas quebradas eu encontrei um rapaz...", Recordava-se Heero, ainda com um sorrisinho sarcástico nos lábios.

"Um rapaz? E aí, o que houve?", Duo tentava não começar a tagarelar e a fazer comentários, pois sabia, tinham pouco tempo, mas... Estava ficando curioso.

"Sim, um rapaz. Ele parecia estar distraído lendo algo no jornal, mas se assustou quando me aproximei e o mais interessante, me lembrando agora, ele estava pelado...", Heero olhou divertido para Duo, vendo o americano arregalar os olhos e continuou, "... Ele rapidamente abaixou o jornal se tapando...". Começou a rir baixo, balançando a cabeça para os lados como se estivesse negando algo.

Duo segurou a ponta de sua trança e mordia visivelmente seu lábio inferior. Aquele mistério que Heero estava fazendo o estava deixando maluco de curiosidade.

"Eu, como uma criança curiosa, perguntei o que estava debaixo do jornal, e o rapaz simplesmente disse que era um... Passarinho!", Quase se engasgou por recordar disso.

"...?!", Duo ergueu uma sobrancelha, intrigado, e ainda mais curioso.

"... Naquele momento engoli aquela desculpa e me retirei, voltando alguns minutos depois. O rapaz havia adormecido e eu como era curioso... Naquela época... E inocente... Bem, me aproximei, retirei o jornal e aquilo não se aparentava com nenhum pássaro que eu já havia visto... Então eu... Eu...", Começou a corar levemente e respirou fundo sabendo o que resultaria aquela conversa.

"Você o que? Fala logo, Heero.", Inquiriu Duo.

"... Fui brincar com o passarinho dele. Mexia nele, e o bicho começou a... Crescer, ficar maior e... Humm... Em um dado momento ele cuspiu em mim!", Viu o americano começar a ficar roxo por segurar uma gargalhada. "Duo entenda, eu era criança e não sabia bem o que estava fazendo...", Olhando o outro seriamente viu o mesmo concordar com um aceno, mas ainda segurando o riso.

"Ok, ok. Continue...".

"Então, como o 'bicho' havia 'cuspido' em mim, e como tenho péssimo gênio não gostei da brincadeira, eu acabei optando por torcer o 'pescoço' dele, quebrar seus 'ovinhos'... Mas... Mas ele ainda se mexia, e eu estava ainda muito irritado com aquele cuspe escorrendo na minha cara... Como Odin havia me dado um isqueiro...", Viu Duo arregalar os olhos, descrente, e pender o queixo, e isso o fez sorrir ao terminar de falar. "... Eu coloquei fogo em seu ninho!".

Por breves momentos os dois pilotos se encaravam.

Duo ainda corado por ter segurado o riso, mas agora boquiaberto em descrença pelas atitudes terroristas de Heero ainda pequeno, e Heero... Heero mantinha um sorriso – verdadeiro – nos lábios de pura satisfação.

"Heero... Você... Você já era um terrorista com cinco ou seis anos!", Falou, alarmado, mas começando a gargalhar ao imaginar... "Então quer dizer que o... Que o... Jovem era...", Arfava.

"Treize Kusherenada!", Riu com o parceiro. "Acredito que ele atualmente só tenha pose, porque sinceramente... Eu realmente torci o... Pescoço dele, Duo... E ateei fogo...", Aquela lembrança realmente veio a calhar, era bom sentir um alívio uma vez ou outra. "Eu acho que Treize não gostou de se lembrar disso... E pior... Eu acho que ele não gostou _realmente_ de saber que desde cedo, ele já era alvo de um piloto Gundam.".

Duo havia escorregado da pedra e se encontrava rindo no chão. Saber que Heero uma vez na vida agira como uma criança normal – e a seu ver aquilo era algo normal – lhe deixava feliz. Estranhamente feliz.

"Heero meu chapa...", Falava ofegante, "... Espero que não pense em incinerar o meu passarinho, sim? Preciso dele para muitas coisas, você sabe...", Piscou para o moreno ainda rindo.

O japonês se levantou batendo a poeira do traje de vôo, sorrindo ao parceiro.

"Oh... Podemos discutir sobre isso mais tarde no esconderijo... Lá tem o Shenlong e seu lança-chamas...".

**ooo**

"Treize... Treize... Está tudo bem com você?", Une estava preocupada com o silêncio opressor que vinha do outro. Havia arriscado seu pescoço para regatá-lo daquela base.

Os olhos azuis claro, gélidos, encaravam agora a mulher que era seu braço direito. Sua voz saíra em um tom extremamente perigoso...

"Eu quero que capturem aquele piloto Gundam... O que o Zecks disse ser o 01... Ele vai me pagar caro... Muito caro!".

Seus olhos permaneciam fixos no rosto da mulher, enquanto uma de suas mãos pousava por sobre a braguilha de sua calça.

-

**THE END!**

**ooo**

* * *

-

_'Se esconde das pedradas'_.

Bem, uma shortfic inspirada por uma piada que a Kaline enviou para o pessoal e eu cretinamente imaginei no universo de GW e bem... Vocês acabaram de ler.

**Créditos pelo incentivo: **_Kaline Bogard / Lady Bogard_, e suas piadas matutinas que ela manda para o povo em vez de estar trabalhando.

**Oferecimento:** Evil Kitsune, my momy que ficou me atiçando para que eu escrevesse essa pérola com o fandom.

**Agradecimentos eternos:** _Yume Vy_ que leu e deu maravilhosos pitacos para o melhor desenvolvimento desta shortfic, e deu uma pré-revisada, enquanto pitaqueava, no texto. A _Pipe_ por ser a pobre beta que recebe essas pérolas e pleno horário de trabalho _(algum dia ela me chuta pelas cretinices, mas a culpa é da Kaline!)_... rsrsrs

**Palavra da beta:**_ Meeeu, to tentando me recuperar aqui, e to ficando roxa, porque eu não posso rir alto em pleno expediente... Essa piada sobre "O que você tem ai? É um passarinho" é bem antiga, foi uma das primeiras 'sujas' que eu ouvi numa rodinha de moleques. Pipe perva desde sempre... XDDD. Ai, caramba, ficou ótima! Os desdobramentos também... Pobre Treize... Um dia eu mordo, rasgo e mutilo TODAS vocês, não se preocupem!! _

_Ficlet escrita em: 01/10/2008  
Terminada as 19:53hs_

_**Bjins  
Litha-chan**_

"**_Alimente uma raposa, dê sementes de reviews para ela!"_**


End file.
